My Beloved bestfriend
by dks120193
Summary: kyungsoo merelakan cinta pertama dan keduanya di rebut sahabatnya sendiri. akankan dia merelakan cinta terakhirnya juga? apa permohonan jongin kepada kyungsoo? dan apakah sahabat itu benar berharga? it's story about kyungsoo/jongin/kaisoo/kaido-kyungsoo/kris/krisoo kyungsoo/chanyeol/chansoo -and baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

_Sahabatku tercinta_

_Sahabatku tersayang_

_Laksana mentari pagi, aku akan tetap selalu hadir untukmu, meskipun kau tak menginginkan kehadiranku._

"aku pulang" dengan suara riang dia membuka pintu apartemen. Dan dengan setengah berlari manapaki satu demi sau anak tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke depan pintu kamar. Kamarnya dan sang kekasih tercinta. Dengan senyum yang mengembang kyungsoo membuka pintu.

"Jongin ak….." kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemandangan di depan matanya benar-benar melemparnya kembali ke masa lalu.

Mematung begitu lama didepan pintu kamar di dalam apartement yang sudah 2 tahun di tinggalinya bersama sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah meringkuk di dalam selimut dengan tubuh yang tak berbalut sehelai benangpun. Bukan itu yang membuat kyungsoo membeku, bukan pula karena cuaca musin dingin pagi hari. Tapi satu sosok lain yang bergelung memeluk erat kekasihnya. Satu sosok lain yang kyungsoo sayangi.

.

.

.

_Ambil, ambil semua miliku yang kau inginkan_

_Aku akan selalu_

_Memaafkan mu_

_Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku_

kau bahkan mengambil cinta keduaku,

.

.

.

.

.

_Bagiku, sahabat pertama lebih berharga_

_Dibanding cinta pertamaku_

_Aku menyayangimu_

_sahabatku_

Bagi semua orang cinta pertama adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Tidak begitu dengan kyungsoo karena baginya sahabatnya lebih berharga di banding cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

_Sahabatku_

_Aku menyayangimu_

_selamanya_

"aku membencimu kyungsoo"

"aku menyayangimu baek, selamanya"

.

.

.

ada yang minat cerita ini? sebenernya ff ini udah rampung 79% (?) tapi pengen tau dulu seberapa banyak yang minat sama cerita beginian. #nyengirkuda

aku lagi hiatus yadong (?) otaknya lagi bening kkkkkkkk. yang berharaf ff NC full aku lagi/geer/ berdoa aja semoga otak aku cepet kotor lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : KaiSoo/chansoo/Krisoo and baekhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, alur bikin pusing, cerita pasaran, typo's berceceran karena authornya males ngedit. Bahasa aneh dan tidak baku.**

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank jadi jangan di ambil hati ne. jangan benci baekhyun #pelukbacon ^^**

**Seperti biasa**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ…..WKWKWK**

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sahabatku tercinta_

_Sahabatku tersayang_

_Laksana mentari pagi, aku akan tetap selalu hadir untukmu, meskipun kau tak menginginkan kehadiranku._

**Winter 2014**

Dengan langkah tergesa laki-laki manis bermata owl itu berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen kekasihnya. Pagi buta di musim dingin ini dia kembali dari pejalanan dinasnya, dua pekan lamanya dia meninggalkan kekasihnya, bukan_calon suaminya seorang diri di apartement. Rasa rindu yang sudah di ubun-ubun membuatnya ingin segera sampai. Tak sabar ingin segera memeluk dan menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan hangat sang kekasih tercintanya. Lelaki sempurna dengan segala kelebihan ragawi, lelaki dengan bibir dan kulit tan nan seksi . Lelaki yang menyelamatkanya dari lembah kelam kekecewaan akan pasanganya terdahulu. Lelaki yang diyakininya, selamanya.

"aku pulang" dengan suara riang dia membuka pintu apartemen. Dan dengan setengah berlari manapaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke depan pintu kamar. Kamarnya dan sang kekasih tercinta. Dengan senyum yang mengembang kyungsoo membuka pintu.

"Jongin ak….." kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemandangan di depan matanya benar-benar melemparnya kembali ke masa lalu.

Mematung begitu lama didepan pintu kamar di dalam apartement yang sudah dua tahun di tinggalinya bersama sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah meringkuk di dalam selimut dengan tubuh yang tak berbalut sehelai benangpun. Bukan itu yang membuat kyungsoo membeku, bukan pula karena cuaca musin dingin pagi hari. Tapi satu sosok lain yang bergelung memeluk erat kekasihnya. Satu sosok lain yang kyungsoo sayangi.

"kyung kau sudah pulang?" laki-laki cantik yang tadi bergelung bersama kekasihnya membuka mata, dia tersenyum hangat "maaf tadi malam kami mabuk dan semuaya diluar kendali, kau akan memaafkan ku, bukan?"

"tentu" kyungsoo tersenyum tulus tapi kali ini disertai air mata pilu.

_Dan bahkan _

_kali ini _

_kau melakukanya di atas tempat tidurku_

_Kejam._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

_Ambil, ambil semua miliku yang kau inginkan_

_Aku akan selalu_

_Memaafkan mu_

_Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku_

**Summer 2012**

Debur ombak, angin sepoi yang menerpa lembut dan riak air laut yang berlomba-lomba menyentuh pantai. Pemandangan yang sangat sempurna dan menyejukan di musin panas seperti ini.

"kyung ayo gabung, yang lain sudah menunggu" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki cantik menyeret kyungsoo ke dalam villa yang mereka sewa untuk liburan kali ini.

Dan seperti biasanya, kyungsoo tak mampu menolak sahabat tercintanya.

"dari mana saja chagi?" seorang pemuda tiang listrik yang memiliki senyum idiot, dan sayangnya kyungsoo mencintai laki-laki ini.

Park chanyeol, lelaki yang menjadi kekasih kyungsoo sejak delapan bulan terakhir. Senior kyungsoo yang berada satu tingkat di atas kyungsoo, dan kebetulan yang menjadi pembimbing kyungsoo ketika dia dilantik menjadi mahasiswa baru. Wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi itu telah berhasil menaklukan hati kyungsoo. bukan hanya pesona ragawi yang membuat kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima laki-laki dengan senyum lebar itu menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi karena chanyeol bisa mengembalikan senyum kyungsoo yang lenyap entah kemana sejak dia kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Sifat konyol dan hyper aktifnya selalu berhasil membuat bibir kyungsoo berbentuk heartshape karena candaan yang dilontarkanya.

_Kau berbeda dari dia yang selalu bersikap dingin_

_Kuharap kau akan selalu membuatku tersenyum, giant_

"hanya menikmati pantai, chan"

"apa pantai lebih menarik dari pada aku kekasihmu, emh?"

"sudahlah chan, kau jelek jika sedang merajuk seperti itu" kyungsoo terkekeh,mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya.

'kupikir masih terlalu siang untuk kalian berlovely dovey, kyung sebaiknya kita menyiapkan menu untuk makan siang"

Dan kembali kyungsoo harus pasrah di seret sahabatnya menuju dapur, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang merasa hampa kehilangan pelukan hangat kyungsoo.

"aku akan merindukanmu chagi" chanyeol berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"kau berlebihan tiang listrik" terdengar jawaban dari arah dapur, bukan itu bukan suara kyungsoo.

"aku bicara pada kekasihku, kenapa kau protes hobbit" pekik chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"tunggulah dan aku akan kembali , miss you to giant"

Dan suara lembut kyungsoo barusan, berhasil menghentikan pertikaian antara kekasih dan sahabatnya. Dua manusia yang sma-sama kyungsoo sayangi.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sekembalinya dari pantai. Sahabatnya menangis sesegukan di kamar kyungsoo. yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan adalah memberikan pelukan dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya. Kyungsoo harap itu bisa menenangkan kegundahan sahabat tercintanya.

"semalam kris memutuskan hubungan kami kyung hik, dia bilang dia akan kembali ke china dan mungin tak akan kembali lagi hik..hik, bagaimana ini kyung?" raung lelaki cantik itu dalam pelukan kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, mungkin kris bukan jodohmu. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan laki-laki yang akan tulus mencintaimu dank au cintai. Tuhan sudah atur semuanya"

"malam ini ijinkan aku tidur di sini, kyung"

"tentu" senyum hangat penuh kasih kyungsoo persembahkan untuk sahabat tercintanya.

"gomawo kyung"

"persediaan makananku habis, ku rasa orang patah hati membutuhkan banyak makan. Aku akan belanja sebentar. Kau istirahatlah"

.

.

.

Perasaan sedih karena prihatin dengan apa yang di alami sahabatnya, sekarang berubah setelah apa yang dilihat setelah dia kembali dari supermarket.

Sahabatnya berciuman di kursi ruang tengah apartement miliknya.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang diraskanya saat ini, dia bahagia karena sahabatnya telah kembali menemukan kebahagiannya. Terlihat dari cara mereka berciuman seakan-akan saling mencurahkan rasa yang sudah lama terpendam. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ketika sahabatnya menyudahi adegan panasnya dengan lelaki itu dan melihat ke arah kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tadi sempat lenyap dari wajah cantiknya.

"aku sudah menemukanya, gomawo" lelaki cantik itu berucap tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo keluar dari apartement nya. Dia memberikan waktu untuk sahabatnya mencurahkan perasaanya pada lelaki pilihan sahabatnya. Meskipun terlalu cepat tapi dia berdo'a semoga percintaan sahabatnya kali ini berakhir bahagia.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal dan terasa perih di hatinya. Tapi semua perasaan itu dia tepis. Karena menurutnya kebahagian sahabatnya lebih penting. Kyungsoo terduduk di kursi sebuah halte, tanpa di sadari dia sudah berjalan jauh dari apartementnya dengan plastik belanjaan yang masih di genggamannya. Dia bingung harus kemana malam ini, dia tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya. Menyandarkan punggung dan mencoba menutup mata. Tapi dia segera membuka matanya kembali dan terjaga sampai pagi di halte itu. Karena saat dia menutup mata dia bisa melihatnya lagi.

Bayangan ketika sahabatnya tadi beciuman

Dengan

Chanyeol , Kekasihnya.

_Kumohon bahagiakan sahabatuku ,giant_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bagiku, sahabat pertama lebih berharga_

_Dibanding cinta pertamaku_

_Aku menyayangimu_

_sahabatku_

**Autumn 2009**

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, kyungsoo?"

Kata-kata yang harusnya romantis menjadi sangat canggung mengingat usia mereka yang masih belia. Pernyataan cintapun terucap dengan terbata dengan wajah dipenuhi rona merah.

Masa senior high school adalah masa yang paling indah bagi setiap orang. Masa dimana kita lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktu bersama sahabat di banding keluarga. Masa dimana kita bertemu dengan cinta pertama. Meski kita tidak pernah tahu akhir dari cerita cinta pertama, apakah bahagia atau duka.

"i…iya, aku ma-mau"

Dan jawaban dari pernyataan cintapun terdengar kaku dan menggelikan.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah hati kyungsoo dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Seakan kelopak bunga selalu menghujaninya setiap saat dia bertemu tambatan hatinya. Cinta pertamanya.

Pertemuan rahasia di atap sekolah dan memakan bekal berdua dengan sang kekasih, sengaja meluangkan waktu keperpustakaan sepulang sekolah hanya agar dapat bertemu lebih lama. Atau yang paling spesial adalah jalan ke taman hiburan berdua di saat hari libur. Dengan begitu mereka pun bisa bebas bergandengan tangan tangan tanpa harus ragu. Saling mengenggam tangan adalah hal yang spektakuler menurut mereka, untuk bisa bergandengan tangan saja membutuhkan persiapan mental yang luar biasa. Keringat dingin muncul dan walhasil tangan yang saling bertaut itu terasa dingin. Bukanya seharusnya hangat? Sepertinya masih serselip sedikit rasa takut, takut katahuan kalau-kalau tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu teman sekolah di hari libur ini.

Mereka merahasiakan nya?

Jawabanya adalah IYA

Alasanya sepele, mereka malu dan tidak mau di ledek teman jika katahuan sudah memiliki pacar. Dasar bocah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah ketahuan.

.

.

.

"kita berpisah disini saja" ucap kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk, malu.

"kau tak mau aku antar sampai rumahmu" ucap namja yang menyerupai menara sutet namun tampanya melebihi menara eifel, menurut kyungsoo.

"em, lain kali saja" ucapnya pelan

"baiklah, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah"

"kris"

"ne?"

"em, aku tak bisa pulang kalau kamu terus menggengam tanganku" kyungsoo bersumpah dia bisa melihat wajah kris memerah.

"eh, mian"

Dan merekapun berjalan saling memunggungi, dikarenakan arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Meski tidak saling melihat kyungsoo yakin jika kris saat ini tengah tersenyum seperti halnya dirinya. Sangat manis bukan?

"kyung, akhirnya kau pulang" suara yang pamiliar menyambut ketika kyungsoo sampai di depan rumahnya.

"diluar dingin, kenapa tak menungguku di dalam" kyungsoo membuka pintu pagar halaman dan mengajak sahabatnya masuk "sudah lama kau menungguku"

"sekitar satu jam, ak_"

"MO!?"

"aish kyung suaramu bikin kupingku sakit"

"kenapa kau tak mengabariku, di luar cuaca dingin aku takut nanti kamu terkena flu"

"anio, aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira, sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku dan aku ingin kau yang pertama tau, kyung" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"katakanlah"

"aku menyukai kris, aku lihat belakangan ini kau dekat denganya. Bisa kau bantu aku?" dengan nada penuh harapan. Harapan kyungsoo mengabulkan permintaan nya.

Lagi

"…"

"kyuuuuung"

"ah….ne, aku akan coba bicara pada kris"

"gomawo kyung, aku yakin kamu sahabat yang bisa aku andalkan"

Dan kedua sahabat itupin saling berpekulan dengan dua wajah yang menampilkan raut yang berbeda. Yang satu tersenyum dan yang satu terlihat sedih. Bagai dua sisi koin.

.

.

.

"apa maksud mu? Kau bercanda bukan?" Tanya kris

"tidak kris, aku serius" kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya. Oh tidak, matan kekasihnya. Karena lima menit yang lalu kyungsoo sudah memutuskan hubunganya dengan kris.

"kau memutuskan hubungan kita, dan memintaku menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu. Ini gila kyung" kris mulai kesal. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

"aku mohon kris, dia sudah tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini selain aku. Dan selama ini dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dariku. Ini adalah permintaan pertamanya. Dan aku…aku ingin memenuhinya"

"tapi…"

"aku mohon kris"

Hening

"kris"

"Baiklah, tapi ingat kyung. aku melakukanya karena aku mencintaimu bukan karena mencintainya"

"Terimakasih kris, tolong jaga dan sayangi dia"

Merekapun kembali berpisah di persimpangan jalan itu, kembali berjalan saling memunggungi. Tapi hari ini tak ada lagi senyum bahagia. Hanya tampak kesedihan di raut wajah mereka. Sungguh miris.

_cinta pertama adalah hal paling berharga._

_Tidak begitu dengan kyungsoo, karena baginya sahabat lebih berharga _

_di banding cinta pertamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sahabatku_

_Aku menyayangimu_

_selamanya_

**Spring 2014**

Sepasang anak adam teruduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Pertemuan pertama setelah tiga bulan berpisah. Pertemuan tidak terduga. Sungguh, kyungsoo ingin segera menyudahi pertemuan ini. Segera beranjak dan berpamitan adalah hal yang dinginkanya raganya. Tapi hatinya terasa enggan pergi. Maksud hatinya ingin menghirup udara segar di musin semi ini untuk menyegarkan rongga paru nya yang terasa sesak sejak tiga bula terakhir, malah berakhir bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah tiga bulan ini dihindarinya yang menjadi biang dari rasa sesak yang dideritanya..

"kenapa pagi itu kau langsung pergi?" ujar lelaki tan memecah keheningan yang menyesakan di antara mereka.

" jongin kau tau bukan, aku menyayangi sahabatku melebihi dari apapun" lirih kyungsoo

"dengan mengorbankan perasaan mu? Dan tanpa kau sadari kau mengorbankan perasaan ku juga kyungsoo"

"maaf"

"tak bisakah kau egois untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon kyung" jongin meraih jemari kyungsoo "pertahankan aku"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi. Dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Kyungsoo melihat tatapan memohon dari lelaki tan di hadapanya. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan permohonan untuk di selamatkan. Haruskah? Haruskah dia egois kali ini?

Oh hentikan tatapan itu jongin. Tidak tahukah kyungsoo sangat ingin mempertahankan mu. Jadi berhentilah menghasut hati sucinya. Hati yang polos yang tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabat yang di anggap berharganya itu. Sahabat yang memanfaatkan kelembutan hati murni kyungsoo. sahabat yang berambisi mengambil semua milik kyungsoo. sahabat yang sejak awal merencanakan semuanya.

Jadi siapa yang perlu di tolong disini?

Kyungsoo?

Atau, jongin?

"maaf aku" kyungsoo menghela nafas "sepertinya tidak bisa menyakitinya".

"tolonglah aku kyung, kau tega menyakiti ku? Kau tau aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu" jongin benar-benar memohon.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan yang di genggam jongin "lalu kenapa kau menghianatiku, kenapa kau tidur denganya?" kyungsoo meneskan kembali air matanya."sementara kamu tau kalau aku takan pernah mengambil sesuatu yang sudah diambil sahabatku, meski itu sangat berharga untuk ku"

"aku tak pernah melakukanya, semua adalah jebakan _nya_" jongin

"tak ada yang bisa membuktikanya, jongin"

"apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"aku….."

"aku punya bukti kalau malam itu tidak terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan dia, aku tidak menyetubuhinya kyung. dia menjebaku dan memperalat mu. Mungkin sama dengan yang dilakukanya terhadap kris dan chanyeol" jongin sedikit menaikan oktafnya

Berterimakasihlah pada pagi. Karena berkat pagi orang-orang masih enggan keluar rumah. Itulah mengapa taman ini masih lengang. Mengirup udara untuk melepaskan kepenatan dengan datang ketaman di pagi hari adalah pilihan yang tepat. Karena hanya ada segelintir orang yang bisa kau lihat. Mungkin, ini juga hanya mungkin. Orang-orang juga punya tujuan yang sama dengan kyungsoo dan jongin.

Mencoba melepas penat dari belenggu hati.

"jongin kau ada disini rupanya, aku mencari ke apartement mu" tiba-tiba sebuah suara tidak asing bagi kyungsoo menginterupsi pembicaraanya bersama jogin yang mulai meneggang.

"baekhyun" sontak kyungsoo berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya yang sudah tiga bulan tak bisa ditemuinya.

Sayang reaksi baekhyun t idak sesui harapan kyungsoo. Ada penolakan di sana.

"maaf kyungsoo, boleh aku membawa pulang jongin ku sekarang? Aku yakin tak ada lagi yang harus kalian bicarakan" baekhyun mengacuhkan kyungsoo dan menghampiri jongin. Meraih tangan jongin untuk di bawanya pergi menjauh dari kyungsoo.

'kyung please'

jerit jongin dalam hati. Sungguh dia kecewa pada kyungsoo yang hanya diam. Diam tidak memberikan reaksi yang jongin harapkan. Bukan jongin tidak berdaya untuk menolak lelaki cantik yang menyeretnya. Dia hanya ingin kyungsoo tersayang lah yang mempertahankanya. Mempertahankan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya . jongin ingin kyungsoo sendiri yang merebutnya dari baekhyun yang sudah merampas semua kebahagiaan kyungsoo. jongin ingin kyungsoo menyadari kalau sahabat yang di anggapnya berharga tak lebil dari sekedar,

penghianat.

"sampai jumpa, kyung" ucap baekhyun, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit menyeret lelaki yang sudah dia klaim menjadi miliknya. menjauh dari kyungsoo yang masih setia membisu.

.

.

.

"aku memaafkanya"

Ucapan kyungsoo barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah baekhyun "aku tau, selamanya akan selalu begitu. Iya kan kyung?" dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"aku memaafkan jongin atas kesalahanya, dan aku meminta maaf pada mu baek….. atas kehilafan yang jongin lakukan padamu"

Tak pelak perkataan kyungsoo berhasil mebuat mata baekhyun yang sipit membulat hampir menyerupai mata owl miliknya. Sontak jongin melepaskan diri dari baekhyun dan berlari memeluk kyungsoo erat. Sungguh dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, tidak perduli kyungsoo sesak dalam dekapanya.

"maafkan aku bae, selama ini aku yang selalu memaafkan mu. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau yang memaafkan ku"

Dimaafkan?

Memang apa salah kyungsoo?

"aku membencimu kyungsoo" baekhyun berlari dengan amarah.

"aku menyayangimu baek, selamanya"

Isak tangis kyungsoo mengiringi kepergian sahabat tercintanya. Rasa sesak ini melebihi ketika dia kehilangan beberapa cintanya di masa lalu.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"soo, kau sudah siap sayang" Tanya wanita paruhbaya yang masih kelihatan cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki empat puluh tahun, melangkah memasuki kamar anak semata wayang yang amat di cintainya.

"udah umma, apa aku sudah kelihatan tampan?" jawab anak bermata owl yang masih sibuk mematutkan diri di depan cermin berukuran besar untuk anak seusianya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"aigo, anak umma sudah besar, sudah masuk sekolah dan akan sibuk dengan sahabat dan sebentar lagi akan sering melupakan umma" goda nyonya Do.

"anni umma, aku tidak punya sahabat. Kebanyakan temanku segan untuk berteman dengan ku karena jabatan appa" ucapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir nya, lucu.

"belum bukan tidak, nanti jika kau sudah menemukan orang yang cocok pasti kalian akan bersahabat, dan sayangi sahabat mu kelak ya nak" ujar wanita anggun itu.

"ne. pasti umma"

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di aula militer ini. Hari ini adalah pengangkatan dan penyematan bintang lima Mr. Do atas keberhasilanya menciduk sekaligus menembak mati di tempat buronan berbahaya yang sudah selama dua puluh tahun terakhir menjadi incaran kepolisian korea maupun intelejen international karena bisnis dunia hitamnya yang membahayakan keamanan.

Mr. do beserta keluarga nya menjadi headline news terpanas sepekan ini. Wajah mereka selalu muncul di Koran maupun berita tv.

Di tempat lain

Di depan tv yang tengah meliput keberhasilan Mr. Do, seorang anak laki-laki imut bermata sipit. yang berhasil selamat dari kekacauan yang terjadi karena serangan dadakan dari kepolisian korea ,yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal karena melakukan perlawanan keras saat akan ditangkap. Ibunya? Ibunya sudah sejak satu tahun terakhir pergi dengan pria yang lebih muda meninggalkanya dan appanya karena tidak kuat harus terus-terusan hidup berpindah-pindah dan memalsukan identitas demi penyamaran. Matanya terpaku pada anak seumuran dengan nya yang merupakan putra tunggal Mr Do.

"aku bersumpah akan mengambil apapun yang berharga milikmu, seperti appa mu yang mengambil appa dari ku"

.

.

"umma, akhirnya aku punya sabahat. Dia anak baru namanya Baekhyun. Ahhhh aku senang umma"

**FIN**

PEDEK YA? Aku sesuaikan dengan tinggi kyungsoo #pelukkyungsoo

Sumpah demi apa aku gak akan pernah bikin teaser lagi. Malah bikin aku deg-degan takut gak memenuhi harapan kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca teasernya dan mereview…hik #nagisdiketekDO

Maaf'in we lah, kemampuan nya Cuma begini adanya. Jadi semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Aku mohon jgn minta lanjutan. Pokoknya otak aku Cuma sampai taraf ini aja jadi maklumilah author abal. Kkkkkkk

Pokonya kecup basah #aww buat yang udah review kemaren :

Kaisoo fujoshi SNH, immaahusnul khotimah, dorekkyungsoo93, puputkyungsoo, changchang, kaisooship, arvita kim, dumzie, firdiana dina, megajewels2312, siskasfkEXO

Sampai ketemu di ff lainya.


End file.
